


Melodie tvého srdce

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Actor RPF, Czech Actor RPF, Partička (Czech Republic TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. I was thinking about two songs during writing, Holubí dům and Proklínám.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Do představení ještě zbývalo dost času, seděl jsem si pohodlně na gauči, nohy na stole, ruce pohozené na opěradle, oči zavřené. Nemyslel jsem na nic, relaxoval, zaregistroval jsem jen odchod Michala z šatny, v níž jsem nyní s Igorem osaměl. Užíval jsem si to ticho, kdy nikdo nenadával, nic neřešil…

 

I přes panující klid jsem se nelekl, když k mým uším dolehlo pohlazení kytarových strun. Všiml jsem si, že se hudební nástroj nachází v koutě šatny, ale nevěnoval jsem mu pozornost, ostatně hrát jsem dvakrát neuměl, ale Igor docela ano. Čekal jsem, jestli jen tak dřevo pokouší, nebo bude hrát, po chvíli dalšího ticha jsem zvědavě otevřel oči, abych spatřil, že Igor se usadil na lavici u stěny, kytaru v ruce.

 

Nejprve se ji snažil naladit nebo něco takového, pak znovu hrábnul do strun a výsledný zvuk byl poměrně pěkný. Díval jsem se na něj a zdál se mi do své činnosti ponořený, hleděl na nástroj, pak začal hrát. Po tváři se mi rozprostřel mírný úsměv, když jsem melodii ihned rozpoznal, bůhví proč mi způsobila i husí kůži. Dlouho jsem Holubí dům neslyšel a už vůbec ne takhle… naživo…

 

Původně jsem se chtěl znovu opřít a jen vnímat tóny, protože Igor hrál opravdu dobře, ale nějak jsem se k tomu nemohl odhodlat. Místo toho jsem si založil ruce na hrudi a prostě jej pozoroval, ve tváři se mu zračilo soustředění, ale cítil jsem z něj i tu radost, že si má příležitost zabrnkat. Byl jsem si jistý, že kdybych se právě zvednul a začal po místnosti poskakovat jako idiot, že by si nevšiml, protože výraz jeho očí byl na míle vzdálený.

 

Kdoví co se mu honilo hlavou… Zvolil zrovna tuhle skladbu náhodou nebo pro něj má nějaký význam, ptal jsem se sám sebe. Možná kdyby zpíval, tak by mi jeho hlas napověděl jeho citové rozpoložení, ale takhle… mlčky… mohl jsem jen naslepo hádat.

 

Během uvažování jsem přesunul svůj zrak k Igorovým prstům, pohybujícím se po strunách hbitě, šikovně, efektivně. Vlastně jsem si ani nevzpomínal, kdy jsem Igora naposled slyšel hrát, respektive hrát nějakou melodii, kterou jsem opravdu znal. Napadlo mě, že se možná snažil upoutat mou pozornost, ale to už jsem si asi příliš věřil. Co by mi asi tak chtěl…?

 

Ačkoliv mi ta myšlenka přišla přitažená za vlasy, zaujala mě. Spustil jsem nohy ze stolu a sklonil se nad svá kolena, opřel se o ně lokty a dál svého přítele pozoroval, nutno říct, že ten si toho nadále nevšímal, zcela ponořen do své činnosti.

 

Poznal jsem, že se Holubí dům chýlí ke konci a byl zvědav, jestli bude Igor v hraní pokračovat. K mému překvapení nejenže pokračoval, ale další písní na předchozí navázal, ovšem… tuhle melodii jsem nedokázal zařadit. Znal jsem ji, to bez pochyb, nejspíše z rádia, protože mi byla sakra povědomá, ale na název jsem si za boha vzpomenout neuměl.

 

Zaposlouchal jsem se a dál na svého přítele hleděl, ale přes své myšlenkové pochody jsem si neuvědomil tu chvíli, kdy ke mně svůj pohled zvedl Igor. Nepřestával hrát melodii, jež byla tak tklivá, že se dotkla i něčeho uvnitř mě… nebo to byly ty hnědé oči, jež se na mě dívaly úplně jinak než kdy dřív?

 

Vnímal jsem, jak je plný emocí, syrových ryzích emocí, jaké Igor nechával vyplout ze své uzavřené schránky jen velice zřídka. V hrdle mi vyschlo, žaludek se mi stáhl a po kůži mi přeběhlo zamrazení, které ovšem nebylo předzvěsti strachu či děsu, protože bylo skoro až příjemné…

 

Nevěděl jsem, co mi chce tím pohledem říct, hledal jsem v jeho tváři odpověď, dostihlo mě nutkání to zjistit, ale tušil jsem, že slovy to nepůjde. Snad i proto jsem se najednou našel, jak vstávám a váhavě klopím zrak ke kytaře, nějak jsem se už nemohl do těch city přeplněných hloubek dívat, příliš se jim dařilo proniknout někam dál, dovnitř mě a na to jsem z Igorovy strany nebyl zvyklý, nevěděl, co si s tím počít.

 

Usedl jsem vedle něj a uvědomil si, jak moc blízko, třeba by to mohlo být někomu nepříjemné, ale Igor se ani nezachvěl, dál hrál tu jemnou melodii, přestože jsme se dotýkali rameny i stehny, z nějakého důvodu se na sebe lepili, vnímal jsem přítomnost jeho těla, uvnitř podivný klid, navenek jsem ale byl ztuhlý a nejistý tím, co se s atmosférou mezi námi děje. Ze svého úhlu jsem samozřejmě nemohl tušit, jak se právě nyní můj přítel tváří, ale ten zvláštní smutek, nostalgie… těmi jsem si byl jist, pocit sounáležitosti mě dostihl, načež… načež jsem se mu prostě poddal.

 

Igor pro mě znamenal víc, než bych si kdy byl schopen přiznat, a když tak vedle mě seděl, očividně s nějakým trápením, jež mi byl ochoten odhalit… to mě zasáhlo asi nejvíce. Do sebe uzavřený člověk, flegmatik… se mi otvíral. Pod tíhou okamžiku jsem odhodil všechny zábrany, přitisknul se k němu ještě blíž a zcela přemožen sílou oné melodie si položil hlavu na jeho rameno, váhal jsem, zda zajít ještě dál, a… já dál zašel.

 

Srdce se mi rozbušilo zběsilou rychlostí, jakmile se Igor neodtáhl a nechal mě, abych jej za zády objal, v hrudníku se mi rozlil hřejivý pocit, když nepřestával hrát a snad jsem i dojatě přivřel oči ve chvíli, kdy se otřel tváři o mé vlasy, dávaje tak tiše najevo, že mou přítomnost oceňuje.

 

Něco se mně se nad tím gestem sevřelo, bylo to tak jiné, neznámé, jemné… takové, jaké by to mezi dvěma přáteli asi úplně být nemělo, jenže… jenže my jsme asi nikdy normálními přáteli nebyli. Viděl jsem to na svých vztazích s ostatními kamarády, viděl jsem ty rozdíly, ale neřešil je, protože mi to tak vyhovovalo. S Igorem to prostě bylo jiné a bylo to takové i v okamžiku, kdy přestal hrát a kytaru odložil, a pak… položil mi dlaň na koleno.

 

Mohlo to být jen vyjádření díků, vděčnosti, ale když jsem se zachvěl a po zádech se mi prohnalo horko, jímž nyní žhnuly i mé tváře… Zvedl jsem hlavu a mé oči se střetly s hnědýma, tajil se mi z jejich pohledu dech. Otevřel se mi… úplně… spatřoval jsem v tom pohledu všechno… jak jej stravovalo zoufalství, jak je bezmocný, ztracený, vnitřně rozervaný… a já v sobě pro něj našel pochopení.

 

Možná jsem to z něj cítil i dřív, možná jsem to tušil, a třeba i doufal… nevěděl jsem přesně, proč byl náš vztah vždycky jiný, ale právě teď, když na mě hleděl se srdcem na dlani… teď mi to teprve začalo dávat smysl.

 

Smysl, který mi vůbec nepřišel děsivý, nepatřičný, nechutný… Smysl, na kterých jako bych čekal, připravoval se…

"Nevěděl jsem, že umíš hrát tak dobře," pronesl jsem tiše, to naše mlčení mě znejišťovalo.

 

Igor neodpověděl, ale mimické svaly se mu mírně pohnuly v náznaku úsměvu, oči pak nabyly veselejšího výrazu, kmital jimi po mém obličeji, jako by nevěděl, jak se zachovat, co dělat… jenže já to nevěděl taky. Obnovil oční kontakt, zvážněl.

"Hrál jsem pro tebe," zasáhlo mě, jak city rozechvělý a chraplavý hlas měl.

 

"Já vím," přikývl jsem nepatrně a přiznal si, že tohle… tohle celé musí vést jen k jedinému cíli, k němuž můžeme zamířit oklikami s rizikem, že nás během cesty někdo vyruší, nebo jít přímo… přímo za tím, co chceme, co jsme pravděpodobně v hloubi duše vždycky chtěli.

 

Už tak podezřele malou mezeru mezi námi jsem smazal a hrudník se mi sevřel, když mi Igi vyšel bez zaváhání vstříc, když se jeho nehty zaryly do mého kolena. Najednou jsem měl jeho dlaň na líci a jeho měkké rty na svých, zachvěl jsem se nad tím, jak strašně něžně, jako by ostýchavě se mě dotýkal, jak jsem díky paži, stále obtočené kolem něj, vnímal, jak je napjatý.

 

Bylo to… hezké. Neuvěřitelně něžné na to, že jsme byli dva chlapi ve středních letech, jenže i ten pohled, co mi poté Igor věnoval… jeho oči zářily a já si troufal tvrdit, že láskou. Nemohl jsem si zabránit myšlence, že něco podobného se děje i ve mně, že jeho náklonost opětuju.

 

Seděl přede mnou, zranitelný a křehký, naklonil jsem se a znovu ho políbil, pomalu, konejšivě, jen lehký dotek rtů, který jsem si užíval, který byl příjemný a návykový, odtrhnout se bylo to poslední, co jsem měl na mysli…

 

Hladil mě po tváři, citelně jsem vnímal, jak se náš vztah prohlubuje, jak se mění, a jak jsme k tomu dobrovolně přispěli, byť z mé strany docela nečekaně.

 

"Igi," zvlnily se mi rty v úsměvu poté, co se ode mě Igor odtáhl, oči široké a nádherné.

 

"To bylo…" načal větu, hledaje slova, z nichž však ani jedno neumělo popsat, jak jsme se v tu chvíli oba cítili.

 

Hravě jsem mu prohrábl vlasy a zazubil se, protože jsem si uvědomil, jak se mým tělem rozlévá šťastný pocit, stejný, jaký zářil v Igorových očích… které se mi za moment ztratily z dohledu, neboť si mě jejich majitel přitáhl do medvědího objetí, jež jsem mu s láskou v srdci oplatil, a držel jej pevně a vroucně.


End file.
